yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Demandi
Yo-Kai Snobetty & Got It Maid is the 10th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Nick wakes up on the ground, noticing that his surroundings have changed; Nick gets up and sees he's on stage. Nick: W-where am I? Holly: I don't even know. Demandi: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Do-It or Dare-It! Cue-Tee writes on a cue card, showing it to the audience who start applauding and cheering. Demandi: I am your host, Demandi and this is my lovely assistant, Cue-Tee. Nick: Do-It or Dare-It? Whisper: Oh no, not this again. Nick: Whisper, do you know what's going on? Jibanyan: Yeah, we're gonna be force to go through Demandi and Cue-Tee's torture. Holly: Torture!? {Opening Title Sequence} Demandi: Our first contestant, Holly Anne Thomas. Holly: Oh no. Cue-Tee shows a cue card to Holly, forcing her to walk over to her and Demandi. Demandi: Alrighty, Holly you ready for your first challenge? Holly: Yes. Whisper: Oh dear, I can't look! Jibanyan: I'm praying for her. Demandi: Holly, your first challenge is...walk over hot coals! Nick: That's it, that doesn't seem so bad. Demandi: And the hot coals are heated by a dragon! Nick: Yeah, that sounds bad. Demandi: You'll also be chased by a hungry pack of wolves. Nick: *inserts medal* Nick's Model U-1 plays the Legendary Tribe song, summoning Shogunyan onto the stage. Shogunyan: How can I be of service, Nicholas? Nick: I'm assembling a team to take down Demandi and Cue-Tee. Shogunyan: I see. Nick's Model U-1 summons Kyubi and fuses Whisper with Jibanyan, creating Buchinyan. Kyubi: Why am I here? Nick: You guys are gonna help take down Demandi and Cue-Tee. Kyubi: I don't think we're what you need. Nick: Whadda mean? Buchinyan: Kyubi's right, Usapyon can get his rage on. Nick: What does that mean? Shogunyan: I think it means, he has a "short fuse" Kyubi: Exactly, that's something you need. Nick: Hmm. *inserts medal* Nick's Model U-1 plays the Shady tribe song, bringing Usapyon onto the stage. Usapyon: How can I help? Nick: Do you mind going into Invader mode for me? Usapyon: For what reason? Nick: Demandi and Cue-Tee are using us for their little game show. Usapyon: Those two are nothin' but trouble, of course I'll help but Invader mode won't be strong enough. Nick: What will? Usapyon presses the buttons on top of his helmet have him completely transform, entering into Emperor mode. Nick: Whoa, he looks so cool! Usapyon: Supersizzler!!! Usapyon aims his gun at Demandi and Cue-Tee then fires, blasting them off stage and freeing Holly from possession. Cue-Tee: *moans* Nick: Had enough? Demandi: We were just trying to have some fun. Shogunyan: Maybe you should try something different. Buchinyan: Yeah, instead of something harmful try something more enjoyable. Demandi: Like what? Kyubi: Maybe a fashion show? Demandi: You think we'd be good at that? Kyubi: Sure, and you can be the judges. Demandi: How does that sound, Cue-Tee? Cue-Tee: I like it. Demandi: Great! Thanks for helping us and sorry for putting you through that trouble. Nick: It was no problem. Holly: Just don't do it again. Demandi: Let's go lil' sis. Demandi and Cue-Tee fly off, leaving their medals on stage; Nick picks them up and smiles. Nick: Glad that's over. Holly: Me too. Usapyon: *sighs* I've cooled down, let's go home ~dani. Holly: Sounds good. Buchinyan: How do we un-fuse? Nick: Um... Kyubi: I'll see ya later. Shogunyan: So long. Kyubi flies off and Shogunyan exits the stage; Buchinyan turns around and sees the room empty. Buchinyan: Hello. Hello? Anyone! "screen closes in on depressed Buchinyan, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Holly Anne Thomas *Whisper *Usapyon *Jibanyan *Demandi *Cue-Tee *Shogunyan *Kyubi *Buchinyan Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick and Holly: Demandi & Cue-Tee! {Cut to Red background} Cue-Tee shows Nick a cue card and he's shown standing on top of a very un-sturdy tower made of: books, pillows and chairs. Holly: Um, how're we gonna get him down? Demandi: I don't think we can. Nick: Guys, I'm afraid of heights! Buchinyan: Someone please help us!! Holly: Let's go somewhere else. Demandi: Yeah, ok. Buchinyan: *sighs* {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes